The objective of the project is to delineate some of the functional characteristics of the connecting tubule. The transepithelial electrical resistance and voltage were measured and the unidirectional sodium fluxes were determined isotopically. The influence of the B-agonist Isoproterenol on the sodium and chloride fluxes is being tested.